


it's just the gas (it's got me high)

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: 200 Words [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Klaus is hurting. Five understands.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: 200 Words [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463257
Kudos: 61





	it's just the gas (it's got me high)

Klaus Hargreeves wasn’t okay, and that much was obvious when Five walked into his room. He had a new tattoo, a new -  _ sleeveless -  _ jacket; a new look in his eyes.

Five knew what was going on, generally speaking,  _ time travel,  _ he’d experienced it, he’d lost… his family, lived alone for  _ so  _ long. He only had them back for now, and then they’d be gone again, unless he could prevent the apocalypse.

Number Four refused to tell him anything.

He wouldn’t push Klaus further.

-

Maybe it was the fact that Klaus was the most  _ silent  _ that he’d ever been that scared Five the most. 

-

“Ben, I can’t get sober, I-”

“I can’t see him while I’m…  _ high.  _ You know that. It just… hurts too much to feel.”

Klaus was talking to himself again. Or, rather, talking to  _ Ben.  _ His voice sounded strangely strained.

Five resisted the urge to open the door and wrap his arms around his brother, hug him, the only comfort he could really give; he  _ resisted -  _ he’d spent so long in the apocalypse that everything just seemed pointless up until the moment he saved the world. He was aware that saving the world might not be possible.

-

“Five, what are you doing?” Klaus was high, again, watching his brother with confused, sad eyes; the same look he’d had since the day he had come back - there was something strange about the way his younger looking brother was moving.

His movements were slow. Calculated.

And then Five was hugging Four. Embracing him, a comfort he could finally give. It felt right.

“I know how you feel, Klaus. You’ve lost someone. I’m guessing you loved them a lot, huh?”

Klaus nodded with a quiet sob, hugging back, tight.

They stayed still for a few moments.

“His name was Dave…”


End file.
